What if We Made Each Others Sorrows Go Away
by mrs-cicee-aburame
Summary: What if 5 girls fell into Naruto and 5 naruto guys instantly fell for them? hell hell hell Parings : shinoxoc nejixoc kibaxoc narutoxoc sasukexsakura hinataxgaara and lots moreNO FLAMES
1. prolouge

Prologue

Two small girls ran around a mansion in upper Tokyo. ' come back Sundara!" A little girl with blonde hair chased her around the long halls . the other girl kept running. " oof" the girl named Sundara ran into the little blonde girl " i got ya Sundio-chan" Three other girls came around the long hall ways the little blonde girl smiled and said " hi Teko-baka." An ugly girl with peach colored hair smirked " hello Orehime-teme" all Orehime did was pout and stick her 5 year old tung out . Sundara then turned to the other girls that where holding hands. One was shy looking with her black hair covering most of her eyes, the other was blonder than Orehime but not a platinum she was very smart looking they both had long hair and blue eyes . Sundara turned to the shy girl " hello Saki-sama " the girl stuttered " h-he-l-l-lo Su-n-ndara-ch-chan " Orehime smiled at the blonde " heya Sora-san !" Sora glared at her " hello ,they want us all in the throne room thingie ." Sundara looked at her puzzled " why " Saki spoke up " beats m-me they just called us. " The girls walked into the Throne room through a pair of doors with elaborate carvings they stood in front of the many gods and goddesses sitting their . Silence. The silence was broken by a very loud Orehime crawling up onto a very elaborately dressed women " Hi momma." The woman smiled and pried a pouting Orehime off of he r it took a while though. Orehime walked next to the other girls and stood . The Mother of Orehime and Sundara spoke first " the council of elemental gods and goddesses have decided to make you Princess Saki of water, Princess Sora of air , Princess Orehime of light and earth , you Princess Sundara of darkness and fire, and Teko , all ninjas you will be learning in our training grounds you will work as a team is that clear? " the little girls 2 of six and 3 of five all yelled " HAI " God of water spoke " you are dismissed "


	2. what the hell

5 girls named Sundadra , Sora, Saki,Teko and Orehime

where sitting on Saki's bed quiet and bored. "damn im

soo bored " Sundara groaned , just as she said that a

pink and blue vortex opened up in the center of Saki's

bed. in a spit second it succeed Sundara in "do you

think we should go in after her " Saki whispered " no

" Teko quivered " o yes we will " Orehime replied

Orehime pulled Sora Saki and Teko into the vortex thingie

and we fell into an anime

When we hit the bottom Sora yelled "HOLY SHIT ""shhh"

Orehime whispered . "great u found me " Sundara said while

she was walking over . "cool what do we do know" Teko

whimperd. " I dont know "Orehime cried " shut up

somebody's coming" Sundara snapped ,a blonde girl with

blue eyes steeped pass them " oh hello " she smiled

and said " who are y-you' Saki kind of qiverd ,

smiling the girl said " im Ino Yamanka and you are "

Sundara spoke first "im Sundara Shoma" " im Orehime

Shoma " " im Sora Kisara " " im Saki Kisara" " im

YO MAMMA hahahahaha" Teko yelled i shook my head " no

Teko thats really stupid this is Teko no last name

just teko ok" . Ino kept smiling " ok then where do

you girls come from" Saki smiled " Tokyo " Ino smiled

" never heard of it " Saki pulled us off to the side

" WOW this is soo cool Sundy so and Ore-chan are

sisters and Sori and I are sisters this is soo cool"

Orehime stopped whimpering to say " wh-what 'bout Teko

" Sundara smiled " she's a nobody a nothing ...

with no last name " Sora's eyes lit up as we all

looked at the dumb brunet ablivous to the conversation

about her that was going on aruound her we walked

back over to Ino. I spoke first " im soo hungry " this

set off all of our complaints " yeh me too "

"huuuunnnngrrry " Ino looking kind of suprised at

our act plainly said " why don't we get ramen at

ichraku ramen its the best on earth i sware " Teko

yelled first " YAYYYY RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN " ' well

she's happy ramen is nice' Orehime thought just then

Ino spoke " oh yeh after we are done we can go to the

Hokage's office she can help you all get settled hear

... are you all ninjas " everyone but Teko

pulled out a forhead protector with a symbol like

fireworks Ino smiled " i have never seen a symbol like

that ..." Ino looked at Teko " Teko whre is your

forhead protector ?" Teko frowned "I don't have one i

have been held back 6 diffrent times while the others

have done soo well" she started to sob Ino patted her

on the back " it will all be ok lets go get ramen it

soothes the nerves ." The girls walked off with

their new freind Ino.

AFTER RAMEN

Sora smiled glumly " that was soo good " streching

Orehime smiled "yeh" Ino smiled " well im glad you

liked it i told you it is the best ramen in the world

" Teko laughed " hahaha you are right " Sundara

walked with Orehime by her side they whre having a

telepathic conversation ' how do you think we got here

' Sundara thought , Orehime smiled ' the possibility

of a rif opening ' ' a what? ' Sundara questioned ' a

RIF ,a opening in the time and space continum .the

color of that RIF would suggest that it was a

Devenont RIF ' 'a what ' a RIF that only opens in the

same place once containing the carcteristics of a blue

and or pink whirl pool they usualy open into differnt

worlds wich means that we will nver get back '

Sundara kind of whimperd 'we-' she was cut off by

Ino's loud voice " we are hear at the hokage's office

" the girls followed Ino into the building whre she

stoped at a lady " hello Shizune-san " '' hello mrs.

Yamanka " " are theese the ladys you had told me

about" " yes " well Tsunade-sama is waiting go on in

" the girls opend the door to a blond lady with

tow pigtails and a crystal like tingy " Hello i am

Tsunade Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village ... this is

whare you are , according to Ino-chan you all fell

through a vortex... oh yes i forgot to ask

your name ?" The girls waved Sundara spoke first " I

am Sundara ANNU " " Im Orehime ANNU " Tsunade smiled

"so you two are sisters " Teko giggled Tsunade kept

talking " and the rest of you are ? " Im Saki Kisara

" " and I am Sora Kisara " "AND IM YO -" the girls

jumped on her " sh-she is Teko no last name just Teko

" Sora smiled " ehehe " Tsunade's face changed "

ooook" Orehime smiled " if I might tell you what that

the vortex was " Tsunde looked over at her " go on " "

it is a RIF not any RIF but a Devenont RIF this type

of RIF is carcterized by pink or blue colors they

only open once in the same place wich means pretty

much that we are -" and she broke down in tears "stuck

hear waaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaa" Sundara slaped her "

fine we are stuck but we have to make the best of it

well join some of the teams in our age groups and make

the best of it ok " Tsunde chukled " yes that was my

plan i want to see your skills soo come out side '

Sundi ' Orehime thought ' waht ' Sundara thought back

' nothing ' Orehime smiled and cept walking . The

girls walked to the training grounds Sundara faced

Shizune red light flased sround her and her clothing

began to change it almost glowed red she was wearing

a red dress,and had red lips and red mascara her skin

was tinted red as whre her eyes . Sundara lunged at

Shizune and engulfed her in the flames Sihzune

screamed Tsunades smile changed " whats happening "

Orehime smiled "oh shes showing her loved ones dyeing

in a fire " Sora smirked "it will be over soon

enough " . The fire ended and Shizune fell to the

ground crying "its not over yet " she threw ten kunies

at her and pind her to a tree Sundara was bleeding

considrably . Orehime flinched 'she is going to pass

out' . A women with red eyes came out she smiled

"ok who is up next " Orehime jumped up and down and

ran out " me me me me " , the red eyed woman giggled

" ok get redy to lose " Orehime did her handsign and

was engulfed by a coccon like thing .When it burst out

came Orehime with brown hair insted of blonde and

antennas . She jumped towards the sun and out burst 2

buttiful butterfly wings that glisend in the sun "

Orehime frowned "they came kind of late" a pink

butterflys swried around the sky. The lady looked at

the girl comin towards her and the butterflys in front

' theese are no ordinary butterflys they have sharp

teeth and some of them are carrying

bombs...BOMBS' the butterflys that where

carrying bombs droped them Orehime frowned " awww what

about the blood curtaling scream 5 4 3 2 "

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Orehime's face brightend as the red eyed

lady fell to the groundd " and i dident evan get to

a. kill her or b. use my keke genkai oh well wait

". A very large tree was growing, it took Orehime by

the arms. A kunie slited a side of her neck and she

fell the lady fell with her. Tsunade and ran up to the

lady " KURENAI are you ok " Kurenai looked up and

smiled " i want the girl i just fought on my team ill

pick her up tomrrow hear ok " Tsunade laughed " OK

Orehime come here" Orehime's butterfly wings folded

back into her body, and she limped over (she was

still bleeding). " yes" Tsunade looked at her " meet

your new inscructuor Kurenai Yuuhi " Orehime smiled

" eheh srry i did what i did sensei ". Kurenai smled "

no problem you have a very good power you just need to

learn how to hone it ".Tsunade smiled and called the

other 3 girls up to the grounds . Sora went first

against a skiver haired man ,who instantly wanted her

on his team . When Saki went up against a man with

ciggeret in his mouth who she took a little bit of

time to reach full power but her water almost drowend

him too bad he was beter..., and he can swim .But in

he end he decided that she should be aprt of his team

. The white haired man's name was Kakashi and the man

with he ciggaret's name was Asuma . When Teko went up

to fight she proved that the easyest jutsus whre hard

for her and the alomost instantly sent her back to

the academy. The girls waved good bye giggling .

Sundara looked around "where is my teacher " . A man

in a green jumpsuit and a green jacket wakled out " im

heare for my student " ' man he isent he loud '

Sundara thought . Tsunade smiled " ok now that you

know your leaders meet us back hear tomrrow morning to

get to know your teams, jonins remember to tell your

students that it is a day off tomrrow" every one

yelld " HAI"

Next morning

You had been staying in a hotel with the girls you

whre watching Orehime sleep. 'peacefull as hell , I

don't think we will be able to ever wake her up so she

can meat her team. What time is it 8:00... 8:00

oh god. ' You ran all over the hotel wakeing the girls

up " SAKI SORA OREO WAKE UP GET REDY" the rest of the

girls came downstairs with their clothes on looking

tired and kind of crazy . Orehime came down in booty

shorts and a tank top with the words Earth and light

princess and her green and white tiara (the same

clothes she was wearing yesterday as whre the other

girls ). Sora was wearing a black dress and balck

shoes and her silver tiara . Sundara booty shorts and

a tank top with the words I Love My Daddy and her red

and black tiara. Saki was waring her tiara ( by the

way thees girls are princesses of the elments Sundara

fire and darkness , Orehime light and earth , Saki

Water , and Sora air ) . They ran to the tranning

grounds .Sundara got there first " s-s-sorry we are

late , they woke up a little late " The teachers were

lined up in order with 3 people behind each of them .

Tsunade smiled " theese are your teachers untill you

become jonins or ... ANBU . ok the will call out your

names when your name is called stand next to them."

Asuma up "Saki Kisara" ,Saki let go of Sora's hand and

walked towards Asuma . Kakashi called out " Sora

Kisara",Sora walked to Kakashi . The man with the

green jumpsuite yelled " SUNDARA ANNU." Sundara

slowly inched towards the man " im MTAIO GAI ."

Orehime giggled and walked toward Kurenai . The girls

hugged and walked off with thier teams . Sundara

yelled " Kurenai you better take care of Orehime "

Orehime frowend " i dont need any protection!"

Sundara smiled " yeh riiiiggghhhht." and she ran off.


	3. songs and 2 dates

Sundara followed Gai-sensei into the woods were 3

Teenagers all Sundara's age where waiting.

The first

Boy was almost a spitting image of Gai-sensei '

probably his son' Sundara thought.

" YOSH Gai-sensei she's beautiful." A girl with buns

slapped the boy that

looked like Gai-sensei . " Lee thats rude." The girl

had buns in her hair it made her look like a mouse or

a panda. She smiled at Sundara . She held out her hand

"I'm TenTen what is your name" Sundara smiled " I'm

Sundara Annu nice to meet ya " TenTen pointed at the

2 boys standing my the tree " The one that looks like

Gai-sensei Is Rock Lee" Lee smiled " hiya" TenTen

kept going " the boy with the white eyes is Neji the

fate obsessed genius." Sundara lauged hard but in her

head she was thinking. " Wow that is one cute boy

look at his white eyes that really turns me on i wish

Orehime was with me to see him" " hello" Sundara

snaped out of it when Neji spoke.

" h-hi you wa-na spar ?" Sundara asked. Neji glared at

her " fine but

be prepared to loose" she walked up to Neji " bring it

." She transformed into a red haired girl with a

skimpy red dress. She did her hand signs and lunged at

him.When she was in range she stoped and yelled "

black fire spin !" She spun faster,and faster till

black sprks flew from her. It waswnt long until she

had worked up a flame that was spinning around her

creating a kind of shell" DARK BALL!" A bunch of

black balls came flying at Neji and almost hit him. He

took out two kunaies and yelled " byakugan!'' ableing

him to see through the dome to whre Sundara was

spinning . He threw the kunies at her they peirsed her

skin forsing the spinning to stop . Neji came at her

full force with his palms up ' what the hell is he

doing' Sundara's thought was cut by being hit rapedly

" Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms !" He was

multiplying out loud.' he's counting the chakra

points he has hit ' Sundara tought as Neji spoke " 64

." Sundara fell to the ground with a thud . Luckaly

she was ok. ' good I dident hurt her she's kinda

pretty not that i like her well mbey i do no i have

feelings for TenTen not this new girl woh i havent

evan got to know yet' " Hey Sundara-san why don't you

get up and I treat us all to ramen ?" he put his hand

up to help her up . She took it and they all started

walking to the ramen place.

With team Kurenai

Orehime flolwed Kurenai-sensei into a wood where their

was a girl with white eyes, a boy with brown hair and

cute doggie on top , and a tange boy sitting in a tree

he had sunglasses and dark brown hair 'he is kinda

cute ' Orehime thought . Kurenai-sensei spoke first "

good morning evryone this is your new teammate Orehime

Annu princess of earth and light. why don't we stand

in a little circle and introduce ourselves ok ?" Every

one in the team moved toward an shy looking Orehime.

"well i guess I'll stat first off as you know i'm

princess Orehime of earth and light , i have a half

sister named Sundara Annu i control nature and the

heavens its kinda cool!. The dog boy cut in " where

are you from ?" " upper Tokyo " "where" Orehime looked

kind of frustrated " never-mind more me " her face

brightened " my main attack is that i control blood

thirsty butterflies that come on my command some carry

bombs ,others exploding notes ,and some evan have sharp

teeth." Shino's face seemed to perk up " when i

transform into my goddess state i grow big glass-wing

butterfly wings ! aint' it cool?" Hinata looked at

Shino " just like you Shino-kun except you have bugs

right ? " "yes." Kiba glared at Shino " rude much. "

Orehime smiled " cool really i love bugs other than

that i am really girly . did i mention i am a singer?"

Hinata perked up " really ?" Orehime smiled " yep when

i meet up with Sundara we can sing." Hinata smiled "

well lets go on with the irntroductions.i'll start im

Hinata Hyuuga ,I can use the byakugan i like

N-n-naruto Uzumaki. " Kiba came in talking " im Kiba

this is Akamaru." Kiba pointed at the dog " arf" The

dog responded to his name " i can do all my attacks

with Akamaru, i like dogs and girls " Orehime smiled

and pointed at Shino "what about you? " She

questioned. " Im Shino Aburame I as you know control

bugs under my skin, I -" She cut him off " wow thats

cool " Shino blushed a deep shade of red " I enjoy

watching bugs and collecting them." Orehime smiled "

hey Shino-kun ?" Shino blushed evan deeper " yes

Orehime -san " Orehime looked up " will you spar with

me ?" Shino looked at her. " yes." They both got up

and stood in their fighting stance " GO" Kiba yelled.

Orehime got up and yelled " dea modeo" a cocoon

engulfed her and she came out as a brown and green

haired girl with blue and black butterfly wings '

she's really elegant ' Hinata thought. Shino reached

out his hand and out came thousands of bugs . Orehime

came at Shino fast. Shino was quicker than Orehime so

his bugs caught both her and her butterflies in a net

like thing. Orehime was surprised . She attempted

shooting rocks at him but the bugs protected him . By

now she was really pissed off the net of bugs where so

close her butterflies where in a state of panic and

flying around suffocating her . Shino Smirked " its

over now " the bugs wrapped in closer suffocating

her " Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Orehime screamed. Her

butterfly wings disintegrated and the bug net let go

of her allowing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

Hinata looked at her and sat her up against a tree.

She looked at Shino " she's ok She was bleeding but for

some reason she instantly healed " Hinata looked at

an Orehime Waking up " nice fight Shino now can

someone help me up?"Hinata put out her hand Orehime

propped her self up on Hinata's hand . Hinata smiled

and said " why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen ?im

really hungry" Orehime smiled " yeah Ok."Hinata and

Orehime walked ahed , Kiba and Shino followed close

behind .

at ICHIRAKU RAMEN

" hey " Sunadara was sitting at the ramen place. She

looked up only to see her bestfreind walking towards

her arm and arm with a shy looking girl who she was

obviously dragging along ,because the girl looked

terrified.().Sundara got up from her chair and

walked over to Orehime " hey Oreo ," She hugged Orehime

and beckoned Neji , Ten Ten ,and Lee " come on guys ,

meet my sister ." Orehime looked at Sundara's team and

laughed " hiya im Orehime Annu, princess of earth and

the heavens but you can call me oreo" TenTen smiled "

well im TenTen this is Neji" The boy with white eyes

waved.TenTen kept going " this is Lee" Lee jumped up

and shook Orehime's hand " nice to meet you oreo "

Orehime looked just as scared as Hinata " h-hi,

these are my teammates shino kiba and hinata" They

all waved and sat down to eat. Shino looked at Orehime

" Orehime-san you said you would sing when you met

up with Sundara-sama " Orehime slightly blushed and

pulled Sundara to the side " Sundara lets sing let me

be with you " Sundara smiled fine " she stood up and

said ok we are going to sing just follow us " they

followed behind Sundara till they got to a clearing

.Sundara looked up and said " ok yes we are singers

together we are the band S.O What " Orehime spoke up "

and we are going to sin Let Me Be With You " The music

started and They started to sing

Both

To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell

Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile

Orehime

We pretend not to realize how we really feel

And suddenly, we fell in love

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

I want to hold you tight

Until now, unable to say it, I've just been hiding it

I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see

through it

Sundara

Just wait five more minutes until we can meet

And after that we fell in love

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

I just want to cry

Both

When we let go our joined hands

It makes me uneasy It makes me uneasy

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

Let Me Be With You

I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

When the music faded they all clapped ' wow she is

really good she's pretty when she is singing ...

wait shes pretty all the time ... wait i shouldn't be

talking about women in this manner but i cant help it

' Shino thought . On the other hand Neji couldn't keep

his eyes off of Sundara he just kept looking at her '

so nice i should ask her to dinner '. " I-i knew i

heard angles singing " Everybody turned , Orehime ran

up to 2 girls and hugged them " hey sorsor" Sora pushed

Orehime of of her "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE

DOING?" Orehime pouted " fine ill just hug my sak-chan

" Orehime hugged Saki really tightly. every one

laghted the whole time away.

Later that night ( with Sundara and Neji)

Neji looked at Sundara " hey Sundara " Sundara looked

up at neji " yes Neji-kun " " i-i-I was wondering if

you wanted to go to get something to eat with me

tomorrow" Neji was now blushing uncontrollably ' I

like TenTen but I just can't help it she is so so so

so pretty' Sundara looked at Neji "sure Neji-kun you mean like a date riiight ?" just when we thought Neji could blush even deeper , he did. " yes it is a date " Sundara smiled " so 8:00 ?" "yes 8:00". neji got up and TenTen sat in his seat " omg did I just here what i think i did ?" Sundara frowned " What ?" Tenten looked at her " don't play dumb with me Neji-kun just asked you out and on the first day you met him too !, you have gotta tell me your secret girl you just have to teach me." Sundara was still looking down " ok u just have to be confident at all times you cant show any weakness at all ... or you could try Orehime's way the look look im hot ant sexy i can fight but i spend most of my time being a damsel in distress " TenTen smiled " I like your way better ."

With every one else

Orehime had just opened her purse to reveal her phone and a photo album " these are pictures of me and Sundara when we where little aitn it it great" Orehime fliped the page to a pic of a little girl and an older girl smiling . Shino looked at all of the girls around him . He noticed that none of them looked like this girl with the purple eyes ." who is that Orehime-san " Shino asked " Orehime looked at him with a great sadness " no one special. " She got up and walked away.Kiba glared a Shino " smart move you managed to make another person unhappy" All Shino could do was glare at the place were Orehime had just sat and sigh.'she is really attractive , i wonder why she is looking so sad , i really like her yet i have only spent a few days with her , ' Shino thought ' she probably doesn't like me though , what pretty girl would like a guy with bugs living in him' Shino got up and spoke " well i'm going home ." He got up and waled away.

Shino POV

I was walking home Orehime's voice still playing in my head . I herd crying I walked to where I saw Orehime-chan crying her eyes out looking at that picture. She was crying on to it . I spoke up " you will destroy it if you cry on it " Orehime looked at me and she wiped her tears away and smiled " yeah I guess your right " I decided to take the conversation a bit further " so who is that girl ?" Orehime sighed " well if you have to know she was Saki's sister what is the point of me explaining it ill show you" I looked at her funny but before I knew it we where spiraling through time , Orehime smiled " hold on to my hand Shino-kun !" I grasped on to he hand tight making her blush . We hit the ground and we where standing in a concrete playground with a bunch of kids huddled around a little blonde girl with brownish green eyes all the kids where yelling " DUMB BLONDE DUMB BLONDE HAHAHA " Orehime spoke up " that little girl the one they are al laughing at was and still is me..." She frowned " well people teased me alot because I was stupid and silly and I made progress at my own pace " I looked at her sad face " their is nothing wrong with that " Orehime looked at him " it was something wrong to them " She stops talking and we wached as a older girl pushed aside all of the kids aside and picked a litle Orehime up, and whiped away her tears and tickled her to make her laugh. Orehime spoke again " well she became one of my best friends her name was Mayoniana we called her nayo-nii-san , but one day " Orehime fast forwarded us into a loud crash and a scream. Orehime led me into a room where a dead body lay ans 4 little girls where keeling around it crying . I looked at the smallest ones and noticed instantly that they ware Saki and Orehime . I looked at the other ones they where Sundara-sama and Sora-sama who to my surprise was crying ' wow they really must have loved this girl ' Orehime shook her head and we landed back in our time and place. Orehime looked at me with a sheepish smile " well now you know " I felt really bad that I made her relive this I decided to invite her over for dinner at my house tomorrow - flash forward 10 years - "kids if I hadn't done that you wouldn't exist"- " Orehime-sama would you like to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night ?" Orehimes face brightened " I would really really like that Shino-kun !" She smiled her trademark smile and walked away ' that smile man, no matter what she always smiles like that . ' Shino thouhgt as he followed her back to were everyone else was sitting.'now that theese girls are here things are rely gonna change or better and for worst and i have a feeling hinatas heart is gonna get broken."

cicee:DUN DUN DUUU

Shino: WTF are you doing

Cicee: Tisk Tisk Shino you have no joy

Shino:so..

Cicee: well thats about to change now that the love of ur life has arrived

Shino smiles: Jenefer Lopez

Cicee shakes head : No silly Orehime Annu

Shino: OH she's cool too...I have to go so bye (runs away)

Cicee waves : WELL BYEEEEEE


End file.
